1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to an article holder having general utility for receiving and securely holding various articles, objects or other entities in a secure and safe manner. The article holder includes a wall, base or other supporting panel-like structure having an opening therein having a periphery defined by a plurality of laterally extending segments forming a receiver for an article, object or other entity together with resilient means which resists radial expansion of the segments and exerts radial inward force on the segments for secure engagement with an article, object or other entity inserted into the receiver defined by the circumferentially spaced segments. The shape or configuration, size and materials from which the article holder is constructed may be varied depending upon the end use requirements.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various prior patents exist which relate to devices which support articles, objects and other entities in various manners depending upon end use requirements. The prior patents of record in Ser. No. 858,166 disclose devices of this type known to applicant. However, none of the prior patents disclose structural features equivalent to the structural features of the present invention. A separate information disclosure statement will be filed in this case.